Sorting the Next Gen
by fan-freak121
Summary: Sorting the Next Gen Free-verse Style
1. Chapter 1 Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Teddy** is being sorted

He's_ kind_

And

Loyal

_**Brave**_ at heart

_Loving_ and _protective_

Hard-working 

And

_Honest_

Loves to help others

The hat thinks about _Hufflepuff_

Teddy doesn't care what house

He goes into

He just wants to (fit) in

He

Wants

_Friends_

And to be loved.

The hat finally shouts

**Gryffindor!**


	2. Chapter 2 Victoire Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Victoire** is being sorted next

She wears** many **_masks_

For

One

So

_Young_

Many people think she is** mean**

_Unkind _

Not _**caring **_enough

But they don't

Know

The

Real

Her

They don't know what the others know

There is talk

About

_Slytherin_

But thankfully the hat shouts out

**Gryffindor!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dominique Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Dominique** is _third_

She's

Quiet

And

_Lonely_

Not

Good

With

_Crowds_

But happy with the friends she has

She's **smart** and _careful_

She's _loyal_ but not very brave

The hat shouts out

_**Ravenclaw**_


	4. Chapter 4 Louis Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Louis** is next

He's one of the oldest of the boys

He often

_Feels_

_Left_

_Out_

Likes to think

**Deep**

_Thoughts_

But he is also _brave_ and

Loyal

And _unafraid_ of toil.

After thinking for a_ while_,

The hat shouts

**Gryffindor!**


	5. Chapter 5 Molly Weasley II

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Molly **is fifth

She's _loud _

and

couragious

She's *feisty* and **kind**

Though at times

she

can

be **snide**

Thoughts of _Slytherin_

Feels her with (dread)

The HAT shouts out instead

**Gryffindor!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fred Weasley II

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

Up next is **Fred Weasley**

He's thought of as George Weasley's brother

Is grateful that his mother is black

So he can be set apart from the rest

Is _**quiet**_ like his father

Is best friends with James Potter

Loves to come up with _schemes_

Wants his own _**dreams**_ apart from what his dad has planned

Is _brave_ and **thoughtful**

Can get him and James out of jams.

Doesn't know what to do.

If he is sorted into another House

Rather or not his dad would be proud.

Or ashamed for being sorted somewhere else.

He is relieved

When the HAT shouts out

**Gryffindor!**


	7. Chapter 7 James Potter II

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**James** is next.

He's one of the _**loudest**_

Out of the bunch

Is curious as can be

Often doesn't think

Of the _dangers_ he could put others in

With the pranks he pulls.

After the one incident with his brother and Roxanne

He learned his lesson and would never do it again

Is _**brave**_ and **loud**

Loyal just like the rest

Is often thought of as James Potter's Grandson

Instead of Harry Potter's son.

James isn't shocked

That that HAT Exclaims

**Gryffindor!**


	8. Chapter 8 Rose Weasley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Rose **is up.

Even though she don't show it.

She's as _nervous_ as can be

Doesn't know what she'll do

If she don't make her dad proud of her.

Wants to be the _**best**_

With everything that she does.

Albus is there

To let her have some fun.

The HAT thinks _Ravenclaw._

And than Gryffindor would do just as well.

But it takes the HAT forever

Or so it seems

To decided

Where to place her.

She's afraid.

She doesn't know what to_ think._

She becomes even more _nervous_

As time goes on

But when the HAT finally makes a choice

Everybody is surprised

To find her placed in

**Ravenclaw!**


	9. Chapter 9 Albus Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Albus** is _nervous_

He knows his dad wouldn't care

What house he was in

But he didn't want to _disappoint_

Any of his family

He wanted them to be_** proud**_

Of him.

He was _nervous_, scared

Not sure what to do.

It was out of his hands

He wasn't going to influence the HAT

It would sort him where the HAT thought_** best.**_

Albus wasn't going to ask the house to place him somewhere else

And perhaps

Because of that

He was sorted into **Gryffindor!**


	10. Chapter 10 Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta MrsBates93.

**Scorpius Malfoy's **turn.

Everybody thinks that they have him pegged.

That they know where

He'll _**end up**_.

He may look like his_ father_

And his _grandfather_

But he isn't them.

He isn't his _**mother **_either

He is his _own_ person

Out to make his own mistakes

No matter what they may be.

Even though he doesn't_** care**_

He's still _scared._

He _wonders_ what his family would do

If he was sorted into _Gryffindor_

Or

_Hufflepuff_

Would they go **crazy**?

With the thought of a Malfoy in those houses?

He almost _wishes_ that the HAT would place him in one of them

To spite his family and their Pureblood Beliefs .

But the house that the HAT sorts him in

Is **Seconds **BEST

In his opinion

**Ravenclaw!**


End file.
